The Waster and the Slender man in the Hogwarts
by SWATGTR
Summary: Expect the unexpected with this tale that combines the worlds of Fallout, Dr. Who, Harry Potter, Star Wars and Mass Effect. Who knows, if I get enough praise on this story, I may even make a sequel, but hey, only time will tell. Please feel free to comment and I hope you all enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"What do you _MEAN _Slender Man is in Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"I, 'mean' he _IS!" _Clifford Neeson replied.

As the the lone wanderer said this, a stormtrooper barricaded the door.

"Dumbledore, he's already gotten half of the student body!" Harry Potter exclaimed, running into the room.

"Then that means there's only one thing to do…" Dumbledore turned to the closet behind his desk and opened it to reveal a stockpile of shotguns.

"Dumbledore, why do you have a cache of shotguns in your closet?" Harry asked, pulling at his hair.

"I think the real question would be-" Dumbledore stopped to cock his shotgun, "Why wouldn't I?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Earlier that night**

Clifford Neeson was out on a walk one peaceful evening when he suddenly heard a faint humming noise. Cliff stopped in his tracks immediately when he heard the sound. The humming grew louder and louder until it gave cliff a slight headache. Suddenly, a bright blue light shined over Cliff and he was helpless as he was brought up into an alien UFO.

Cliff woke up to find his legs and right arm fastened to a table and little green men were getting ready to fasten his one free limb down. Suddenly, Cliff found himself screaming as he swung his one free limb around, knocking the aliens back. Cliff then unfastened his right arm and leaned up on the table. Just then, another group of aliens entered the room. Cliff noticed one of the aliens he had smacked with his Pip-Boy arm had slumped over on his legs, dropping a ray-gun in front of him. The waster didn't hesitate to grab the weapon, and he also didn't hesitate to mow down the aliens.

Once his adversaries were taken care of, Cliff unfastened the restraints on his legs and hopped off the table. Cliff did a sweep of the alien vessel to find that he had killed everyone on board. Cliff was about to head to the bridge to see if he could some how get himself home when he saw a room full of cryogenic-stasis pods, all of which seemed to be filled with prisoners of the little green men. Cliff decided to open the cryogenic pods to free the prisoners inside. After pushing a few buttons on the alien console, there was a loud hissing sound as the prisoners were released from their forced slumber.

Out of the pods came an anthropimorphic grasshopper, three men dressed in white armor, and what seemed to be a giant shuttlecock. as the shuttlecock came out of its pod, it screamed, "-sterminate!" Like it was finishing what it had said before it was frozen.

"So," Cliff started, trying to break the ice, "What's your story, grasshopper man"

"First of all, I am a turian, secondly, my name is Garrus" The anthropimorphic grasshopper replied.

"Okay, what about you guys?" Cliff asked, turning to the men in white armor.

"We're stormtroopers the galactic empire" one of the soldiers replied.

"So, you're evil," Cliff insinuated, starting to raise his ray-gun.

"No, no, not anymore. We'll hang out with you guys if it's okay" One of the troopers said.

"Sure" Cliff replied. All of a sudden, the shuttlecock looked very worried, "What's wrong, Mr. Shuttlecock?" Cliff asked.

"Where are my Dalek friends?" The shuttlecock asked.

"Oh, other things like you? My guess is they were probably experimented on and then Killed" Cliff replied.

The shuttlecock then got very angry, "Then exterminate the LGMs-"

Cliff interrupted him, "No, no, I killed them all."

"Oh…" The shuttlecock started, "… It seems I have no place to go, then. Would it be all right if I hung out with you guys?

"Why not," Cliff replied.

All of a sudden, the ship started to shake.

"Wait, who is piloting this vessel" The Dalek asked.

"Umm… no one?" Cliff replied. His new friends all gave him a troubled look.

"You can't be serious!" One of the stormtroopers exclaimed.

"I thought it was on auto-pilot or something." Cliff said, looking at his troubled new friends.

"That only happens in the movies!" Garrus said as the ship began crashing into the atmosphere. Suddenly, the team was flung forward as the ship crashed, rendering them uncouncious.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cliff woke up to the horrifying sight of one of the stormtroopers being smashed by one of the cryo-tubes. As Cliff pulled himself from the space ship's floor, one of the two remaining troopers went over to mourn over his fallen comrade. Soon, Cliff, Garrus, the dalek, and the two stormtroopers were back on their feet, and quickly deciding to blow this unidentified flying popsicle stand.

The crash had ripped a large hole in the back of the UFO. The team decided that this would be their exit. Everyone exited the ship except for the dalek, who's eye had caught a hidden room now revealed by the damage to the vessel. There seemed to be some sort of contraption inside. The dalek quickly scanned the machine and then turned to the others.

"There seems to be a cloning mechanism on this vessel, should we take it with us?" The dalek asked.

"Nah, there's no one here who could possibly use that!" Cliff replied. With that, the dalek departed from the UFO to join the others.

From the look of it, the UFO had crashed on a tower of what seemed to be a castle. With nothing better to do, the group decided they should see what was inside this castle. Single file, the team marched down a spiral staircase leading down from the tower. The team soon found themselves inside what looked to be the entrance room of the castle. It was large, empty, and had a huge door at the other end. The room also featured many hallways; ones, Cliff assumed led to different parts of the then, a orange headed boy entered the room wearing a long black cloak.

"Why, hello there, I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Hogwarts: School of Wizardry and Witchery!" The boy said. "So what brings you here?"

Cliff stammered for an explination, "Um… Well… We… We sort of um-" Garrus interrupted Cliff, "We crashed on your castle with a flying saucer that obducted us and was in the middle of running tests on our brains before our friend Cliff here killed them all."

The boy stood their in silence for a moment, taking in the turian's story.

"Wicked!" He finally said.

All of a sudden, the large doors burst open to reveal a lone slender figure. The group all exclaimed at once, "IT'S SLENDER MAN!"

A tentacle shot out of Slender Man's back and rapped around Ron's leg. The boy was then yanked to the ground and dragged away, screaming, "Find Dumbledore, he'll know what to do!" The team then shot off down one of the hallways in search of this "Dumbledore" fellow.

The five ran down the hallways of the castle without a clue of direction, hearing the echoes of spell names, screaming, and static. Just then, one of the stormtroopers tripped and fell flat on the ground. The other trooper started to turn back for him, but Cliff grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry, there's no time! We have to leave him!" Cliff said. The trooper's head dropped, but he continued to run with the others. After six twists and turns down the hallway, the group finally ran into an office. An elderly gentleman walked with a long beard walked into the room, looking very confused.

"Ar… Are you… Dumbledore?" Cliff asked, out of breath.

"Um… Yes?" The man replied.

"Well then I got bad news for you," Cliff started. "Slender Man is in Hogwarts."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So there they were; Cliff and Garrus receiving shotguns from Dumbledore, the stormtrooper sitting in front of the door thigh his and over his head, the dalek in the corner with his head spinning in circles going, "OH DEAR! OH DEAR! OH DEAR!…" , and Harry Potter standing in the middle of all of this, looking very confused.

Once the stormtrooper had gained back his composure, he walked over to receive a shogun as well.

"Alright," Dumbledore said, looking at the group of uncanny fighters, "We have to kill this beast before it kills us."

Then, Garrus had a thought, "Wait, where is slender man, any way?"

The group hadn't thought about that. It reminded the group (except for Cliff and the stormtrooper) of how the NASA had forgotten all about putting a bathroom into their space station in the '70s. Just to be safe, Harry gave a glance out of the window. He didn't like what he saw.

He turned to the others, "He's watching us!" Everyone rushed to the window to see if what Harry was saying was true. It was. There. Standing right in the middle of everyone's view, was slender man.

"Well," Dumbledore began, "At least we know where he is."

"Yeah, now we just need to kill him" Garrus added, "and that will be easy considering there's only one of them,"

All of a sudden, the gang heard a very loud, "_CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-CRASH!"_

There, right in front of slender man; was the UFO.

"Oh…is that the UFO?" Asked the storm trooper.

"Yep" Replied Cliff.

"The one with the cloning device in it?" The storm trooper reviewed.

"Affirmative" Replied the dalek.

There was a popping sound similar to one you would hear if you fired a machine gun made of bubble wrap as the Hogwarts courtyard was filled to the brim with a slender man army.


End file.
